


Text chat

by Lia2324



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia2324/pseuds/Lia2324
Summary: Yousef and Sana summer text convos





	1. 17.06

_**17.06**  _

_14:27_

**Yousef** : Turkey doesn't seem so exciting now  
**Yousef** : I'm counting the days down until I'm back in Norway  
**Yousef** : since you've promised not to date Steph Curry  
**Yousef** : you're still planning on keeping that promise right?!

_14:59_

**Sana** : yes I'm still going to keep that promise  
**Sana** : stop worrying and enjoy Turkey

 

_15:31_

**Yousef** : I don't think it's possible to enjoy anything on this trip  
**Yousef** : not when I've left my heart in Oslo

**Yousef** : I left it with you Sana.

_15:33_

**Sana** : oh  
**Sana** : I'll be sure to keep it safe until you return  
**Sana** : that just means you'll have to keep mine safely guarded with you while you're in Turkey

_15:34_

**Yousef** : I'll keep it safe even when I'm not in Turkey...

****

_15:34_

**Sana** : ❤️


	2. 21.06 pt.I

**_21.06_ **

 

_10.31_

 

**Yousef:** Everything here reminds me of you.

 

_10.32_

 

**Yousef:** I miss the sound of your voice.

**Yousef:** I miss your smile.

**Yousef:** I miss you.

 

_12.59_

 

**Yousef:** Sana?

 

_13.25_

 

**Yousef:** Is something wrong? It doesn’t usually take you this long to message me back.

 

_14.01_

 

**Yousef:** Sana I’m starting to worry. Noora says you’re with her and that you’ve seen my messages.

 

_14.10_

 

**Yousef:** Sana what’s going on? 


	3. 21.06 pt.II

 

_** 21.06 ** _

 

_ 18.02 _

**Sana:** I’m sorry about today.

_ 18.02 _

**Yousef:** What happened?

 

_18.04_

**Sana:** Noora told me I need to be more open with people. So I’m going to try. I’m not very good at it.

 

_ 18.04 _

**Yousef:** You can talk to me about anything.

_ 18.07 _

**Sana:** I woke up this morning feeling really insecure. 

**Sana: I** know I give off this vibe that makes it seem like I don’t care what people think of me. But I do. And I struggle with not being enough.

**Sana:** And I don’t know. I just don’t know if I’m enough for you.

**Sana:** I just had this thought in my head that you’d meet someone while you’re in Turkey.

 

_ 18.09 _

**Yousef:** Sana you are more than enough. You are one of the best people I know. And if anything, I’m the one not enough for you. I don’t even want you feeling like you aren’t enough. And I’m going to do my best at reminding you of that. 

**Yousef:** And there certainly isn’t going to be anyone in the world like you here in Turkey. No one will ever be able to take your place in my heart. 

_ 18.12 _

**Sana:** It’s more than that Yousef. 

**Sana:** You might think I’m enough, but one day I won’t be. 

**Sana:** I can’t give you want you want. What you deserve. 

_ 18.13 _

**Yousef:** What are you talking about?

**Yousef:** You’re what I want.

**Yousef:** I may not deserve you, but I’m going to try to.

 

_ 18.14 _

**Sana:** We can’t be a normal couple. Not in the Western sense. Not in a non-Muslim sense. 

**Sana:** Part of me is always going to be held back from you. And one day You’re going to realize that you can’t or don’t want to deal with that anymore.

**Sana:** That’s why you kissed Noora. Or one of the reasons behind the kiss. 

 

_ 18.15 _

**Yousef:** No. Just no. To all of it. 

**Yousef:** We might not be a normal couple in the traditional sense that the world is use to, but we can be a normal couple in our own sense. 

 

_ 18.17 _

**Yousef:** I don’t need those things from you Sana. I only want what’s best for you, for us. I respect you and all the boundaries you and Islam set for our relationship.

**Yousef:** Just because I’m not a Muslim, doesn’t mean I don’t respect that you are. 

 

_ 18.18 _

**Yousef:** And the Noora thing was a MISTAKE. We both regret. it. 

**Yousef:** Noora kissed me, she was upset by the William thing. And I was upset about you. You had unfriended me on Facebook when I thought we were finally making progress. 

**Yousef:** It was wrong of me and I would take it back if I could. 

**Yousef:** But I can’t. I wish I could, but I can’t.

 

_ 18.19 _

**Yousef:** You have to believe me, Sana. I wouldn’t ever do anything to jeopardize us. 

**Yousef:** I’ve only ever wanted you this whole time.

 

_ 18.20 _

**Sana:** I don’t know how to process this all.

**Sana:** There is a part of me that’s still stuck on the fact that clearly Noora, or a girl like her is who you’re meant for. 

**Sana:** The pretty, blonde, non-religious girl that can give you things I cannot. 

 

_ 18.22 _

**Yousef:** Sana, that’s not a girl that can give me the things I want. 

**Yousef:** Only you can give me the things I so desperately want. 

**Yousef:** All I want is your heart and the life we can build together. 

**Yousef:** I’ve never wanted Noora. Even in that moment I didn’t want Noora. 

**Yousef:** Sana….

18.23

**Sana:** There’s this part of me that wants to believe you. My heart says that you’re telling the truth. But is that because it’s what I want to hear or because it’s true…

**Sana:** I just don’t want to be unfair to you, Yousef.

**Sana:** I’m only going to complicate your life.

 

_ 18.24 _

**Yousef:** It’s true, believe me it’s true.

**Yousef:** You could never complicate my life.

**Yousef:** Yes, we will have our ups and downs like everyone else, but that’s what makes life worth living. 

**Yousef:** Nothing about you or us is going to scare me or turn me away from you.

 

_ 18.27 _

**Sana:** Would you mind if I take some time to process things. I’ve just been so worked up and had a million thoughts rushing through my brain that I’m exhausted.

**Sana:** I’m not shutting this discussion down. I’d just like to table it for a few hours.

 

_ 18.29 _

**Yousef:** I’ll be here when you’re ready to talk. 

**Yousef:** I’ll always be here. 


	4. 21.06 pt III

 

** 21.06 **

_ 22.23 _

**Sana:** I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Yousef.

**Sana:** I spent a lot of time talking things through with the girls and I realized that I can’t let myself be crippled by my insecurities or things between us….

**Sana:** they’ll never work

 

_ 22.24 _

**Yousef:** You have nothing to be sorry about Sana

**Yousef:** Your insecurities and fears are a part of who you are

**Yousef:** I don’t want you to hide those, I want you to talk to me about them

**Yousef:** Wasn’t you who said we have a bad case of miscommunication???

 

_ 22.27 _

**Sana:** You’re right

**Sana:** Communication is something we need to work on together

**Sana:** My insecurities is something I need to work on myself. I think being more open with the girls has really helped though

**Sana:** And knowing that I can always talk to you…

 

_ 22.28 _

**Yousef:** yes, you can always talk to me

**Yousef:** We all have flaws and insecurities Sana, and I want to be the one that helps you with that. I want to try at least.

**Yousef:** But you need to come to me when you’re having trouble, not push me away

**Yousef:** Please

 

_ 22.29 _

**Sana:** I will. I promise.

**Sana:** I miss you.

**Sana:** So much.

 

_ 22.29 _

**Yousef:** I MISS YOU TOO!

**Yousef:** you have no idea how much…

 

_ 22.33 _

**Sana:** I think I do

**Sana:** I’ve taken to asking Elias for updates, even though we message each other throughout the day

**Sana:** He just laughs and tells me that you’re the same way

 

_ 22.38 _

**Yousef:** You like me?! You really like me?!?!?! You must if you’re talking to Elias about me hahaha

**Yousef:** I think it’s sweet.

_ 22.40 _

**Sana:** I’ve got to get some rest but we’re okay right?

 

_ 22.50 _

**Sana:** ?????

 

_ 22.42 _

_Yousef:_ Of course we’re okay.

_Yousef:_ Goodnight Sana

_ Yousef:  _ ❤️

 

_ 22.43 _

**Sana:** Goodnight!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy with this, but it needed a conclusion to the previous parts but I wanted to move on.


End file.
